Snow
by devilicious-jo
Summary: WhiteChristmas Loving Tamao had lived thru 2 snowless christmas. What happens when Yoh brings home a ice shaman? What happens when she finds out Yoh's feelings about Anna? plz r and r! [on hold]
1. 1 Hello, Horo!

OKIE! This is my second fic…after "Thank You". Here are the info:

Pairing: Tamao Horo Horo, hints of Yoh/Anna Ren/Pirika

Age: um…like 13 or something?

Time: well, it's kinda not really following the manga…kinda in the beginning b/c nobody knows Horo Horo

i'm multi-storying so plz bear w/ me!

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish to, I don't own Shaman King.

_Thoughts_

-Little actions between speeches-

"Talking"

Emphasize

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tamao sighed to herself as she took a break from her chores. Christmas is less than a week away and not a single flake of snow had fallen yet. She sighed again as she glared at the cloudless sky and the shining sun. Tamao had been known to love white Christmases but it's been two Christmases without snow.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. She quickly took off her apron and went to the door. When she opened it, a grinning Yoh greeted her.

As he entered, Tamao noticed there was someone behind him. It was a boy with blue spiky hair. On his face was a childish charm. He wore a white T-shirt (buddy! It's winter!), with baggy jeans and black runners. He too wore a goofy grin.

Seeing the confused look on Tamao's face, Yoh said, "This is Horo Horo. He's a shaman too. He'll be staying here for a few weeks."

Tamao smiled and said quietly, "Hi. My name is Tamao. Please enjoy your stay at the Asakura's." Turning to Yoh, she lowered her voice even more and said, "I'll go prepare a room." Yoh nodded in reply and led Horo Horo to the living room while Tamao went upstairs.

After they settled in, they did their homework while watching TV, eating, and chatting (it may seem a lot but if you think about it…). When Tamao was done, she told them that if they needed anything, she'd be in the kitchen.

"Can we get something to drink, please?" Horo Horo said politely (I know! It's so impossible!)

Tamao nodded and went to get them tea. On her way back, she over heard them talking about her. She froze and listened.

Horo: Whoa, Yoh my man! What's a cute girl like Tam…Tamao _that's her_

_name_ doing in your house?

Tamao-blush- _Cute, no. He can't be talking about me. But he said my name…_

Yoh:Tamao? She's a nice girl,

Tamao-blush harder- Oh my gosh! He just called me nice! He complimented me!

Yoh:But, really, Anna will a) kill me, b) kill me again, c) kill me yet again. Plus, Anna's my fiancée and I…

Before Tamao can continue eavesdropping, she couldn't take it anymore. She lowered their drinks and left for her room before her tears escape her eyes. But she obviously wasn't fast enough, for when she turned around, reaching for the stairs, a river of tears were already flowing down her cheeks.

"I never met this Anna girl before. But from what I heard, she seems like a nice girl." Horo Horo said. He let his eyes wonder while Yoh was watching Bob's new MV. When his eyes lay on the half-opened door, he saw Tamao turning around, with tears on her eyes. As worried as he was, he remained still. He barely knew the girl. Maybe he'll talk to her tonight.

* * *

ok! i know it's short but plz review! 


	2. 2 Horo meets Anna

ok! i updated! before moving on, i'd like 2 thx all my reviewers:

KimBob  
hannah-asakura  
nickelbackluver-2k4 (starwing)  
Vash  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Knock knock-

Tamao dried her puffy eyes as she checked if her eyes were still red in the mirror.

Knock knock-

"Coming!" she said, ignoring the image in the mirror. When she opened it, she was staring at none other than Horo Horo.

"Sorry to bug you so late at night Tammy, if I can call you that. –Tamao quickly nodded as she turned an interesting shade of pink- But I don't know where my room is."

Her face reddened even more. She apologized quickly and stepped into the hall. "Your room is right here," she said quietly, pointing to the room next to hers.

"Oh," Horo Horo's flushed face cause Tamao to blush harder. Just when she was going to go back to her room, Horo Horo spoke up, "Uh…I'm new to the city so do you think you can show me around?" When Tamao face redden even more (if that is possible), he quickly added, "Yeah, 'cause you know, I heard that Yoh can't get a break from his training. Who is this Anna girl anyway?" He said the last part with humour in his voice.

Right when Tamao was about to say Anna-san is Yoh-san's fiancée and she's in charge of this household. She's really brave and…I really look up to her… , a voice from the room next to Yoh's spoke up.

"I, not only am the fiancée of Yoh, I'm the future shaman queen. And my husband will assure I have a relaxed life."

"YOU'RE MY WIFE?" Horo Horo shouted stupidly, as Tamao tried to warn him.

The next few minutes were a blur. The following happened in this order.

1) Anna gave Horo Horo her legendary left

2) Tamao hurried to save Horo Horo before it was too late

3) Yoh woke up from all the commotion

4) Upon seeing Yoh, Tamao managed to double the blood puddle's volume

5) Horo Horo was announced dead by Anna after she stepped on his stomach

6) Yoh stood there, yawning

7) By stepping on him repeatedly, Horo Horo was saved by Anna

8) Tamao was sent to clean up the red puddle

9) Yoh had to do 500 push ups with 50lbs weights on his back

10) Anna went to bed

11) Horo Horo slept on the ground seeing as he can't move due to losing too much blood

12) As soon as Tamao was done, she went to bed

13) Yoh came back at 11pm and accidentally stepped on Horo Horo

14) Another blood puddle was formed, causing Tamao to be in trouble the next and Horo Horo to have red hair for the night

Ah, such an average day at the Asakura's residence. If only Ren & Pirika were here, but they are currently in China. (Btw, Yoh and them don't know Pirika…yet) If only.

* * *

ok...i know this chapter is weird...but i hoped u like it! plz review and i'll try 2 update as soon as i can

ps: does any1 know where 2 download Bleach in manga-english?


	3. 3 A Long Day

Wow...so many reviews...i'm so happy with this story's review! thank you to all those who reviewed:  
SamuraiGhost  
Hannah-asakura  
Vash  
NCISAbbyfan  
Sailor Otaku  
Dreammistress Jade  
Kitty-chan33  
And an Anoymous reviewer!

* * *

I know this is totally irrelavant but who read NARUTO ch253 today? it's soooo good! Neji finally showed his face...he looks so much like his father if you think about it...so hot!  
ON WiTH THE Story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Tamao could be seen with Horo Horo around Tokyo. After what happen yesterday, she was trying to avoid Yoh. Of course, the others didn't know that. Yoh was too slow, Horo Horo was too weird but Anna can read minds (so she knew). But she didn't seem to care.

After Horo Horo's tour of the city, although most of the time they were in the restaurant, they came home with Anna at the door with her little friend, a whip.

"About time. Tamao, did you get the groceries?" Anna said with her signature tone.

Tamao nodded and headed for the kitchen, leaving helpless Horo Horo to defend himself against the ice queen. Anna swung the whip and said in a fake enthusiastic tone, "Guess what. The bathroom, study, backyard, empty bedrooms and the ENTIRE kitchen needs a scrub. And guess who's cleaning them."

Next thing our poor innocent Tamao knew is that Horo Horo is scrubbing the kitchen floor while she washed the vegetables.

"Horo-kun! You've got to stay away from trouble. Christmas dinner is tomorrow and I want it to be perfect," she said. It was amazing. Shy Tamao had became brave in only 1 day. But that was only in front of Horo Horo. His personality makes it so easy to befriend with.

Tamao sat down and started listing what to cook for Christmas dinner and the ingredients. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh no! I'm missing the gravy and the turkey. How can I be so forgetful?" She turned to Horo Horo, who was currently wiping the counters, as his eyes never left the fridge.

"Horo-kun," she said, surprising him, "Can you come with me to the grocery store?"

A confused look surfaced on Horo Horo's face. "But…I have to…" his eyes shifted from Tamao to the fridge and to Tamao again. "uh…have to…clean the kitchen! Or else, you know, Anna will so totally kill me. And then…" He was cut off by a very brave Tamao. "Your desserts' fate is in your hands," she said with her hands on her waist.

"Thanks for coming Horo-kun!" Tamao said with an innocent smile on her face as Horo Horo and her walked back from the grocery store.

Horo Horo groaned. Anna will so kill him for 'slacking off'. "Come'on Horo-kun! Cheer up!" Horo Horo suddenly remembered last night when she was crying.

"Speaking of cheering up, why were you crying last night?" His straight forwardness shocked her and she began to blush. Not wanting him to know about her feelings for Yoh, she lied, "This week was very stressful. I just needed some rest."

Horo Horo smiled like a 5-year-old after you give him a lollipop. "Tammy! I'm glad you can open up to me. As a thank you I'll cook dinner tonight. You said you needed a break," he said after giving her a short hug. Tamao's heart sank into guilt, feeling mean to Horo Horo for not telling him the truth.

When they got home, Horo Horo went to the kitchen after forcing Tamao to go to bed, where for the rest of the day she slept. Soon dinner came and a very loud SLAP could be heard 100 miles within the area, which was followed by a earth shaking BANG.

Tamao hurried down the stairs and was demanded by a very angry Anna standing at the end of the stairs to order pizza. On her way to the kitchen phone, she first saw a splat, previously known as Yoh, on the living room wall and a dent, identified as Horo Horo, on the ground.

After 'dinner', Yoh decided to call Ren and invite him for Christmas dinner. Ren immediately agreed. It took Yoh 10 minutes to realize the girl on the other side of the phone was Ren's girlfriend. When he told them her name was Pirika, Horo Horo flipped. He stole the phone from Yoh and began strangling it. Which the only cause of that was Ren thinking Yoh went crazy and Horo Horo getting slapped by Anna.

"Pirika! How can you? I know I said I'll be gone for Christmas but you don't have to get so upset that you have to hook up with Yoh's friend?" Horo Horo said after he came to from Anna's slap.

"Onii-chan! He's not just some guy, he's the guy." Pirika said, which caused Ren to stop talking and Horo Horo to nag even more.

Anna was holding her anger in all this time while Horo Horo hogged the phone. She finally lost it when a groggy Yoh, who was suppose to get the phone back for her, started falling asleep. Due to all the anger building up, Anna gave Yoh her legendary left for the second time that night.

"Pirika! I don't care! You just come here tomorrow and we'll settle this once and for all! WHAT? YOU'RE AT HIS HOUSE? He didn't do anything to you, did he? Hey! Don't go yet! I'm not done! HEY! Don't you hang up on me, young lady! Pirika? Pirika? Damn! She hung up on me!" Horo Horo wept on the floor while Anna felt that her work was done and went to sleep.

Tamao sighed. At least they'll be seeing Ren again tomorrow. She was really curious at how his girlfriend will be like, being about to control such a violent Shaman. She smiled when she looked at Horo Horo, who was still weeping on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, Horo-kun!" she said as she headed towards her room, unaware of the unexpected event that will change her life tomorrow.

* * *

i really hope you liked this chapter b/c personally i kinda like it...REVIEW PLZ! It'll inspire me to update! 


	4. 4 Christmas Shopping

Hey! It's chapter 4 already! I really hope I can finish all these soon. I'm kind of working on a new story! _My Light to Pitch Black_…the name's weird eh? Help me think of a Better one will you? It should be out in mid April or summer or sometime in between…

* * *

Thankyou to _Dreammistress Jade, Elemental-Zero, Vash, _and _Sailor Otaku_ for reviewing!

* * *

**Snow**  
Chapter 4:  
Christmas Shopping

(Normal POV)

Tamao woke up at 11:30 the next day only to find the house completely emptied, reeking the smell of burnt plastic. When the thought of gas leak entered her mind, the door opened and revealed a grinning Yoh and a grumpy Anna, mumbling about something along the lines of Horo's cooking can't be trusted. Behind them was a girl with azure hair, much like Horo's, but longer. She was wearing a white jacket with blue knee-length skirt (it's almost Christmas buddy! Wear pants!) with black boots.

"Hi! You must be Tamao! I'm Pirika, Horo's little sister. My oni-chan would have told me a lot about you but I never got a chance to talk with him lately," she said with a warm smile.

"Tamao blushed and welcomed her to the house. Behind Pirika, Horo was arguing with Ren. The Chinese boy wore a brown jacket with a yellow scarf. (Like he does in the anime)

After everyone settled down in the living room, Horo declared that he was hungry by grumbling his stomach. Ren started yet another argument concerning how much he eats. As if on cue, Tamao got up and went to make lunch.

"Tamao, let me help you," Pirika said as she stepped into the kitchen. Tamao quickly stopped what she was doing and gestured towards the door. "Really, it's okay. You're a guest. Go and enjoy your stay."

But she ignored her comment and helped herself to an apron. "Really, Tamao! I want to help. Oni-chan have been freeloading here and you still haven't kicked him out!" she said with her smile.

Tamao couldn't help but realize how similar the siblings are. When they're finished, Pirika helped Tamao take the many bowls of ramen out to the diner room where they talked about everything. Christmas, winter, New years.

* * *

After lunch, they all decided to go to the mall to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Since no one wanted the others to know what they will receive, they chose to split up. Anna and Yoh went off in one direction, leaving the four confused teens wondering whom _they_ will shop with.

"I'll go with Ren, so you two enjoy yourselves," Pirika said, trying to 'escape' before Horo knew what she's trying to pull.

But when it comes to his sister, Horo's senses come alive. "Oh no you don't," he said, dragging them back.

After thirty minutes of standing there, arguing about whom will shop with whom, Pirika had had enough. She couldn't stand the people staring her. "Okay! Oni-chan, why don't you go with Tamao? She needs your…er…creative…advice to help her pick gift, right Tamao?" she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Um…yeah, I do need your help," she said, glad to help the two love birds adapt to Horo's treatments.

After Ren and Pirika went off to one direction, Horo recovered quickly from being abandoned by his sister and lead Tamao to a nearby clothing store.

"Who else do you have left on your list?" Horo ask as they looked through the piles of clothes.

Tamao looked down on her little list, there was a check next to Anna, Yoh, Ren. The only ones left were Horo and Pirika. "I still have to get Pirika something," she said, deciding it was best if she didn't say anything about his present. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Horo chuckled. "Pirika? It's so easy to get her something," he said looking around, "Um, you can either pick something from here or go next door to that Disney shop to get her some stuffed animal."

Tamao thought for a second and chose to pick out a skirt along with a pair of boots. Horo gasped. "I know just where to get that!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling to the other side of the store.

Tamao blushed madly, feeling Horo's hand around hers. When they got to the other side, they took a while to pick out the boots. Horo even told Tamao to try it on. She refused, of course, but Horo insisted that she tried it. Tamao, who always wore runners, couldn't keep her balance and had to hold onto Horo the whole time to prevent herself from falling.

All that time Tamao blushed like there's no tomorrow. All these weird feelings and thoughts entered her mind, as if hinting something. It made her heart thump faster and her clumsier than usual.

When they finally left the clothing store, Horo held the bag and Tamao followed him as if losing him would mean getting lost. Which was quite true, seeing as it was Christmas Eve, the shopping mall was so crowded, if they lost sight of each other, there was no way they would find each other.

When they passed by a shop, Tamao stopped at the display window. Inside was a light brown teddy bear with a tie. In his hands holds a silver bracelet with a plate where you can carve words.

Not knowing she stopped, Horo kept walking until he bumped into Santa Clause. Wanting to make a joke, he turned to Tamao only to see her missing. He panicked and asked Kororo to search for her.

Tamao, who was hypnotized by the bear and bracelet, was brought back to reality by Kororo, then followed her back to Horo.

"Tamao, where were you?" Horo said, very panicky. Tamao felt guilty for making him worry. Blushing, she said, "Sorry." Really, she doesn't know what else she can say. Luckily for her, Horo was hungry.

"It's okay, let's get to the food court," he said, then he grabbed Tamao's hand with his free hand, a blush creeping up to his face, "Just in case it happens again."

The two blushing shamans made their way to the food court and settled down in the middle after ordering a snack. Suddenly, the two heard a loud –_slap_- can be heard within the food court.

"I bet you my snowboard, that's Anna and Yoh," Horo said teasingly as they walked towards the source. As predicted, Anna and Yoh sat at a table eating McDonalds. A red handprint was found on Yoh's face and popped veins were located on Anna's forehead. Yoh spotted them and asked them to join.

After a rather peaceful snack, they decided it was time to go home. Seeing as they can't find Ren and Pirika, they told Tamao and Horo to go home first. Tamao, who was _very_ excited about making the Christmas Dinner, immediately agreed.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that! i just finished it today...so the next chapter may have some delay! sorry! remember to review! it'll only take a little while! 


	5. Christmas Dinner

This story will be ending soon, probably 1 or 2 more chapters, so happy! I'm almost finished all my stories, and then I can get my new ones out. I have so many ideas but no time. There will be though! My new story is posted! plz check it out: _My Light in Pitch Black_

* * *

**Thank you to the following people: (for reviewing)**

lilgaara917  
Vash  
Dreammistress Jade  
Shaman of the Fire  
Elemental-Zero  
lioness  
Rainbow Worrier

**I luv u all for reviewing!**

**Thx for bearing w/ me as i try to update!**

* * *

'Sarcasm'  
_Thoughts or exaggerating  
_(POV or interruptions)

* * *

**Snow**  
Chapter 5:  
**Christmas Dinner**

(Normal POV)

Ren and Pirika came home just in time for the Christmas Dinner Tamao single-handedly made. Just like anything else Tamao makes, the dinner could only be described as heavenly.

After dinner, everyone took turns to place his or her presents under the Christmas tree Anna spent the afternoon to decorate. Her time was wasted though because when it was Horo's turn, Ren 'accidentally' stuck his foot out, causing Horo to trip and fall on the tree. Unfortunately for him, Anna saw that coming and hid a variety of sharp objects in the tree. As for Ren's punishment (Anna knows all), he was _thrown_ into the tree, then forced to fix it with Horo.

After the Christmas tree incidence, they gathered around the living room to play all sorts of games. Of course, throughout the games, Tamao had her eyes on Yoh. But from now and then, she caught herself laughing at Horo and his weirdness. Soon it was 10 and Anna sent everyone to bed.

* * *

Tamao tossed and turned but nothing worked. She stared at the ceiling, wondering why sleep refused to come. By 11 o'clock, the thought of drinking warm milk came to her mind and she headed towards the kitchen. On her way down the stairs, she heard voices in the backyard.

Her curiosity took over as she quietly stuck her head out the door. Outside, on the swing-bench (is that what they're called?), was Anna, with her head on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh had his arms around her. They were talking, but Tamao's senses all failed to serve her. All she can see is a heartbreaking scene. Before she knew it, tears were trickling down her cheeks. To stop them from hearing her sob, she ran back to her room.

When the door slammed, a lump on the bed moved. Tamao gasped. In all this confusion, she had mistaken Horo's room for hers. (Their rooms are next to each other) But before she can turn around to leave, she broke down at the door.

(Horo's POV)

I had just drifted to sleep when my door slammed. _That's funny, I didn't leave my window open._ (b'c, if u leave the window open, the wind closes the door..anyway) Before he can get up, he heard sobbing coming from the door, and it sounded awfully like the shy pink haired girl. "Tamao?" I whispered to the sound, but the sobbing continued without stop. I turned on the lamp by my bedside and light flowed in, revealing the girl at my door.

"Tamao," I said, rubbing my eyes, "What happened? Did you have a bad dream? What's wrong?" Her only reply was to keep crying. I got up and sat down next to her when suddenly, she leaned forward and hugged me, crying on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, but then hugged her back. "Tammy, what's wrong?" I asked soothingly, patting her back.

(Normal POV)

The pinked haired girl let herself fall deeper into Horo's embrace. Feeling his arms around her, she felt herself calm down and stopped shivering.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Horo said calmly, still hugging her.

Tamao nodded weakly and felt Horo loosen his embrace. Now they were sitting on the rug, facing each other.

"Yoh," she started saying but hiccups stopped her from talking fluently. But she started again, knowing getting it off her chest will help, "Yoh…-hic-…and Anna –hic- are…-hic hic- in the –hic- backyard…" She trailed off, feeling tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

A confused look dawned on Horo's face but he urged her to continue. "What about them?"

Tamao held back the tears and said, "They were –hic- …hug –hic- hugging in the back -hic- backyard." Thinking she finished, she allowed the tears to flow freely down her pale cheeks.

That was all Horo had to hear. _So she likes Yoh…_ He once again pulled her into an embrace and started rocking back and forth, as if lulling her to sleep. "Don't worry, I'm here, everything will be fine," he said in a soothing voice. But when he looked down at the crying girl, her eyelids were closed and rhythmic breaths escaped her mouth.

Smiling, Horo lifted the prophetess and placed her on his bed. He slowly lifted the blankets so they cover her quivering body. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at the angel in his bed.

_She deserves so much better than someone who already likes someone else._ He looked into his closet and saw the gift he got her. _It's decided then, _he thought, _I'll tell her how I feel, tomorrow._ He brushed Tamao's pink bangs out of the way and laid his head next to hers while remaining on the chair.

_Tomorrow…_was all he thought about before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay…it was _suppose_ to be romantic-like…as you can see, I'm not good at stuff like that…so please review and let me know what you thought! Btw, sorry for the shortness...i just can't think of how to make it longer! 


End file.
